


Suprise! sort of...

by Shikzu_ultimate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikzu_ultimate/pseuds/Shikzu_ultimate
Summary: 'Tell me, dear Potter. Why is it that your stupid ass is avoiding me again''Well I don't know, I haven't talked to my ass-'Draco snorted. Maybe if Harry was fast enough he could escape.'Seroiusly. What's going on'Harry's hands trembled a little. How was he supposed to tell him...





	Suprise! sort of...

The door flew open as Draco stormed into the Griffindor common room.

'Everyone. Out'

Everyone, mostly the new students, fled quickly. Harry tried to blend into the crowd of people, ducking  
slightly to escape Dracos wrath. If only he bought his invisibility cloak!

'Potter. I see you crouching behind a 1st year. It's not working. Come out'

Harry flinched and turned on his heels as the last of the student dissapeared out of the room.

'Ye-yes? Draco?'

'Tell me, dear Potter. Why is it that your stupid ass is avoiding me again'

'Well I don't know, I haven't talked to my ass-'

Draco snorted. Maybe if Harry was fast enough he could escape.

'Seroiusly. What's going on'

Harry's hands trembled a little. How was he supposed to tell him...

'Will you tell me or are we going to stand here for weeks?'

'that will be preferable yes'

'Am I supposed to use a truth serum? I'm sure Snape would lend me so-'

'I'm pregnant!' Harry shouted, his eyes watering and face red with embarressement.

'Wait wait hold on what? I'm going to be a dad?!'

'I-it seems so..' Harry couldn't look up to see Draco's face. He couldn't. Draco would definately leave him.

Harry worried so much he seemed to miss the happiness in Draco's voice and how jumpy and joyful he became. A   
wide grin spreading across his face.

'Wha-what should we do, what do you think we should nam-'

'I-I-I'm sorry! I just.. please don't leave me..' a loud sob escaped from Harry, tears streamed down his face.

Draco wiped Harry's tears, 'Are you kidding me? leave you? Harry! We'll be dads! This is amazing! Wait untill my f-'

'father hears about this?' Harry finnished his sentence for him. He felt a little better already.

'Yes, you dork. So? should we start thinking up names?' Their eyes met, a rush of excitement rushed through them.'

'Umm... guys?' Hermione appeared behind them.

Draco and Harry jumped in suprise.

'Did you hear? I'm going to be a dad!' Draco spoke excitedly.

'You do realise.... that you are both guys.... right?'

Draco spoke 'Of course we d-' 

It dawned on them.

'oh....' they spoke in synch.

'But then... how do I explain the fact that I feel like vomiting and that my stomach is getting bigger?' Harry forrowd his eyebrows.

'*sigh* that's what you get for eating so many pie's dummy' Hermione said with an eye roll.

He turned red 'That... that's because Draco keeps feeding me!'

'But you look so happy when I feed you!'

They sulked for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's short, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
